The Fearless
by JuliaFuller
Summary: Where will Anna would go when she needs a place to escape when she lacks her parents love, when she figures her sister hates her, and when she can't take the loneliness? (I Suck at summaries, but I have a better one at the bottom of the prologue.) T for future violence/mature language.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"What are you, a chicken?" A taunting voice filled a young 10-year-old princess' ear. She looked from one boy to the next, all staring, waiting for the young girl to jump. The moonlight made the group look more menacing than a pack of 9-13 year old boys.

"I am not a chicken, I am a princess." The young girl snobbed, sticking her freckled nose high in the air. The boys scoffed, and one boy, whom was significantly taller and more mature than the others, spoke out to her, "You're seriously not going to jump? It's only fifteen feet, Anna. Reimer already went down there and set up a net." The boy crossed his arms and smirked, and the princess, Anna, decided she had enough of the boys smug act.

"Fine, Garrett, I'll go. If I die, you know my father's the king." She warned the older boy, and went to the edge of the cliff. It was daunting to her, with jagged rocks sticking out, and a flimsy looking net at the bottom with 3 skinny boys holding it tight. She looked up more, to see her castle only a mile or two away. She wondered what her father would say, if he caught his little girl jumping cliffs with a bunch of reckless, ice harvesting boys. She almost backed down, until she remembered; her father was always too busy with Elsa. He wouldn't notice her absence if she only took until sunrise. She was startled out of her daze by Garrett clearing his throat.

"We don't have all day, princess." He mocked, and his crowd of around seven or eight boys snickered. Anna narrowed her eyes and didn't hesitate as she backed up and ran full throttle towards the edge of the cliff, and she jumped.

Anna never felt more alive. The wind tousling her free strawberry-blonde hair, and her borrowed ice harvesting clothes flapped in the wind. She forgot about Elsa, she forgot about her parents. She just let the wind take her falling body. She loved it to the point where she almost screamed in delight, but knew that would be taken as a scream of fear by the boys. She kept her mouth shut as she closed her eyes and relished the feeling for 3 or 4 more seconds until she felt the net at the bottom dip and sway as she fell into the twine. The boys had no trouble keeping the net safe as the 78 pound princess fell into their trust.

"First jumper, and it's a princess. That's new." Anna turned her head to look at a boy, around her age or a year older, holding out his hand for her to take. She smiled and held onto it as he pulled her towards him, and off the net. Anna got closer, and the moonlight glimpsed onto the boy's body and she did a double take when she noticed a rough scar running from the boy's left eyebrow, past the bridge of his nose, and ending at the bottom of his nostrils. (So it looks like \ ) The boy didn't seem to take notice, or he just didn't care, of the princess' obvious confusion/fear of his scar. He smiled, and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Philup Xavier. You can call me X, though. Everyone else does." He let go of Anna's hand and ran it through his light brown, almost blonde, hair. She smiled and returned the welcome. "I'm Anna, you can call me…" She was stumped. Anna was quite a boring name to be called next to some of the boys' nicknames. Especially 'X'.

"A. I'll call you A. It's easier than saying the whole thing." X cut in, holding out his hand for Anna to shake, and Anna smiled. It wasn't as top notch as 'X', but it'll do.

"Alright, A it is." Anna smirked, and reached out and shaking the boy's much larger hand.

"Welcome to the Fearless."

**Future chapters will be much longer. This book is pretty much based on how frustrated Anna is with being alone all the time, thinking Elsa hates her, and the lack of her parents love/ attention. This chapter is just showing you what age group this whole thing is, and who it involves. Pretty much this is about Anna trying to find a place where she can be free and reckless, but also in the day be a princess and innocent. Please, if you have any questions, ask me.**

**Please review, it means a lot to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_X? You know what I like about you?" The two friends sat side by side on the hill over-looking the kingdom, and the current sunset._

"_No, what is it A?" X's voice held amusement in it, so Anna's did too. _

"_You can sing." Anna admitted, being truly happy for the first time in a month, in which that month she could not see her best friend. _

"_Really? That's it? Well, I can do you a favor now." X trailed off, thinking as he stared at the sunset. _

"_My mom always used to sing me this song. It goes a little like this." X smirked at Anna, which caused her to smack his head jokingly._

"_**I heard there was a secret cord,**_

_**That David played, and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music do you?**_

_**Well it goes like this the forth, the fifth, the minor fall, and the major lift,**_

_**The baffled king composing Hallelujah, **_

_**Hallelujah-"**_

Anna was snapped out of her memories by the lecturing voice of her father.

"Anna, how can you expect to be a proper, fitting princess when you constantly stumble and fall? Never mind getting all your dresses dirty every time you walk outside." Her father's loud, booming voice lectured her, again. Anna simply nodded, bowing her head and waiting for the line that she was used to by now.

"Why can't you be more like your sister?" Her father ran his hand through his strawberry blonde hair, which he and his daughter both shared, and cursed under his breath. Anna seethed inwardly, but outwardly breathed out the answer she always gave, "I don't know, father." The king just shook his head in disappointment, and walked away from his 14 year old daughter; leaving her standing outside Elsa's room, where he had found her just staring, her dress muddy and wet from exploring the castle gardens.

She had no reason to come back to her sister, whom she has not even caught a glimpse of for the past nine years. Anna stopped trying to call out her sister three weeks ago, declaring it a closed case. There had to be a cause for her sister's isolation, and Anna had a rough idea it was her fault. Maybe she was too over whelming for Elsa, Anna was known for being always hyper-active. Maybe she was too happy, too open. Maybe Elsa hated her, wait, scratch that. Anna knew Elsa hated her.

Why else would she just lock herself away from her baby sister? Anna was too…. herself. She knew she had to change. If she ever wanted her sister back, she had to change. She had to change how she acted around people, around her parents. Anna felt the thoughts pile up in her brain, until she realized she was still standing outside of Elsa's door, staring at the thing with hatred and anger. Anna felt the anger pile into her body, filling it. Anna seemed to watch outside of her body as she let the anger take over, and she turned around, and slammed her first into the wall with such force, the wall crumbled and split where she had hit it. Anna let out a cry of pain, as blood spurted out of her knuckles, and she held it to her chest and backed up shakily. She yelped again when she tripped on her dress and fell against the wall next to her sister's door. She sat there for a few moments, and then it started.

Anna cried. She cried so loud, she thought the neighboring kingdoms could hear. Her cries were so broken, she sounded like a cross between a elephant stuck in mud, and a goose. Tears fell down her face as she finally cried, for the first time in three weeks, she cried. She let it out, and she threw her head against the wall and groaned through her tears. She sunk to the ground and held her knees, and she continued to cry. Her hands were covered in blood, and the back of her head was throbbing, but she felt peace in it. She felt peace in the pain engulfing her body, her body shook, sobs wracking her body, but no one came. No one noticed the broken princess outside her sister's door. No one ever noticed her.

Hours went by, no one even came to check to see where the cries were coming from. No one came to her aid. No one cared. Anna sniffled and looked out the window closest to her, and saw it was beginning to darken, and she smiled. She giggled at the thought of seeing Garrett and X, her two closest friends. She began to fantasize how she would escape all her worries, her past, and she totally forgot about crying. She wiped her eyes and went to her room, a grin on her face.

She would make this night unforgettable.

Anna looked at herself in the mirror, her fancy princess clothes tucked away, she was wearing her peasant rags, lent to her from Franky; one of the boys her age. She quickly and quietly opened her window and threw her clothe ladder over the edge. She fastened the other end to her bed post and climbed down. She gave the clothe a quick tug and pull, and it came undone, just like she made it too. She hid the cloth under some bushes and set off to the groups normal spot, the cliff where she had first joined them. The walk wasn't far, and Anna knew a short cut, so she made it there in under 20 minutes.

"Nice of you to join us, princess." Garrett mocked playfully, and she hit him in the shoulder. "My name is A." Anna corrected him, and he just shrugged, "Whatever you say, princess." She gave up, rolling her eyes.

"What are we doing today?" She hoped it was something good, she was still thinking about why Elsa hates her so much, and to be honest, it was giving her a headache.

"You know the wolves near the cavern by the North Mountain?" Garrett smirked, looking at the mountain, which was dimmed by moonlight.

"Yeah…" Anna didn't like where this was going, the group had never done something that included wild, dangerous animals.

"Well, my father's sheep keep on getting attacked, and so he gave me an idea. Those sheep keep my family going, so we have to get rid of the wolves." Garrett's brown eyes lit up, obviously loving the idea of danger.

"But, what if one of us gets hur-"

"What are you? Chicken?" The older boy brought back the line he had used four years earlier, and Anna shook her head.

"Of course not. Do we have weapons?" Anna was determined to show them she was not just a princess, but that she could defend herself.

"Do you think I'm stupid? X has them, over there" He nodded his head to where Anna's best friend, X, was handing out swords and shields.

"Yes, and thank you." Anna walked over to X, ignoring whatever comeback Garrett had, and took a sharp looking sword and a iron shield. They felt heavy in her hands, but she soon got used to the feeling. X looked her over, his bright blue eyes containing worry and fear.

"A, do you think you should sit this one out?" X went to reach for her weapons, and she quickly pulled away.

"Yes, X, I'm fine. I know how to take care of myself." She glared at him and went back to where the group of around ten boys gathered around the leader, Garrett.

"Arlo, do you have the horse?" Garrett asked a skinny boy, who wore crooked glasses and had wild brown curls all over his head.

"Yes, but she's rather… small. She was the only one for rent." The boy looked downwards and pointed to a horse, no taller than her mother, hitched to a long sled.

"Better than no horse. Thanks Arlo." Garrett nodded his head at the boy, who blushed at the attention and slunk into the back of the crowd.

"Alright, smaller ones in front, bigger in back." Garrett looked at me and swung his head towards the carrier. "That means you, princess." He smirked playfully and Anna just rolled her eyes and got onto the front of the sled. The sled sat 5 rows with two people, and looked broken down and wore. She was a little skeptical if the poor horse in front of her could pull all of the group. She called over X, worryhing about the safety of the trip. "Anna, the horse is ten times as powerful as a man. I'm sure we'll be fine. You can leave though, go back to your parent-" Anna shut him up quickly "No." She turned and stared ahead as a young boy sat next to her. He was shorter than Arlo, almost too short. He was around 5'1 and weighed probably no more than 70 pounds.

"How old are you?" Anna questioned, worrying about the little boy.

"I'm 10, what about you?" The boy had a squeaky innocent voice, and Anna smiled.

"I'm 14, and I'm A, you are?" Anna felt curious about the young boy, he seemed familiar.

"I'm Davis, Garrett's younger brother." The boy replied, flashing his teeth as he smiled. So that's where Anna had recognized him. He looked like his brother, with blonde hair falling gracefully in front of his round, child-like face. He had bright green eyes, different from Garrett's. She smiled at him and opened her mouth to ask him why she hadn't seen him before, but his older brother's voice boomed from the back row.

"Let's go."

The horse whinnied and, surprisingly easily, pulled all 11 members of the group up the hill. She looked at Davis, but he seemed to be daydreaming off in his own world, so Anna let him be. She began to worry about Garrett's project. It was extremely dangerous, and no one in the group, except X and Garrett himself, knew how to fight in combat. She shook her head, nothing can go wrong. The pack had dwindled during this particularly harsh winter, and there were only around six or seven left. Anna just prayed the numbers of the group would help them. The sled slid easily over the snow and the boys fell into idle talk the rest of the way.

"Stop." The horse, surprisingly obedient, stopped right away, and Anna noticed, even in the moonlight, the deep cavern 10 metres to the sled's right. It would be hard to miss, in the sunlight, but it was rather difficult in the moonlight. 

"We're gonna go in, and come out. Quick and easy. Kill anything that isn't human." Garrett ordered easily, since he was the oldest at the ripe age of 16, two years older than Anna. He was quite noticeably more mature as well, with muscles like a grown man's building on his body, and a chiselled jawline, he was actually quite attractive. The boys piled out like soldiers, all wearing Ice harvesting clothes, or peasant clothes. Anna grabbed her sword and shield, and walked over to Garrett. He began making groups, and told us all the plan.

"All right, we need the fast runners… Davis, Anna, Vik, and Lucas too chase them out. I've been inside before, when no wolves where in to scout it out, and found that it isn't as deep as you think it is. I found they sleep in a circle in the middle of the room, as make a semi circle around them and make noise. It should scare them out and the rest of us will be waiting outside and we'll attack them."

Anna quickly put in her two cents after he was done explaining.

"What if they turn on us. What if they don't run out." She was getting nervous, if she was sent in there with a 10-year-old, a 11-year-old, and a 13-year-old, she didn't want to be responsible if they got hurt.

"If they turn on you, give us a signal. Three caws, like a crow." The older boy reassured her, and Anna nodded, taking her group to the front of the cavern, and the other boys slid into the shadows to hid. She almost shrieked when a hand fell on her shoulder, but she recognized the hand to be X's.

"What?" It came out crankier and more harsh than Anna meant it too, but she was getting impatient, with the sun about to rise in two hours.

"Be safe, please Anna." His worried voice scared her, if he didn't think she could protect herself.

"I'll be fine. I promise." That seemed to calm the boy, as he walked away he threw over his shoulder, "Don't leave me here alone. I don't know what would happen if you died." He seemed to beg, but Anna just smiled. "I'll never let you go, X. I won't get hurt." He seemed to have a tear in his eye as he got into position. She turned back to her group and signaled for them to creep in.

Anna gripped her sword and shield as she led Davis around one side, and Lucas led Vik around the other side. She felt her heart pounding a million times a minute, but she acted calm for Davis. He seemed scared, shaking in his over-sized Ice Harvesters clothes. She was taken aback about how shallow the cavern really was. Garrett wasn't kidding. She saw the group of seven wolves sleeping around each other, cuddling. Anna almost backed out. She can't kill innocent animals, they killed sheep, sure, but that was the circle of life.

_You will be a coward if you don't do it. _

_Garrett will be mad._

_X will be mad. _

The voices in her head pushed down the growing doubt in her body as she sneaked around the wolves to where Lucas was crouched, behind the circle. Vik was on the side of the circle, so she told Davis to do the same. She just hoped they could run.

Anna built up her courage, and decided to act on it before it went away; her arms where shaking, and felt like jelly, and her legs felt like she had run 100 miles. She took a deep breath and counted down with her fingers.

3

2

1

"GO!"

The boys and Anna sprung up, and started making as much noise as possible. They swung their swords, clashed their shields, and yelled to the heavens.

The wolves woke with a start, howling and whimpering, they dashed out of the cavern, and into the waiting trap at the entrance. Anna heard the howls get louder as she heard the sound of boys voices yelling, and falling bodies. She raced out, the boys behind her, as she stepped into the open to find that almost half of the wolves were dead, laying with their guts spilled out. She almost vomited. Anna looked closer, and saw that currently, no boy was laying with their guts spilled out so far.

"Garrett!"  
Anna whipped her head around at the sound of a desperate cry of help. She screamed when she saw who the victim was.

A young boy with the graceful blonde locks, which fell like a lions mane on his face. A boy with the once sparkling green eyes now turned to fear and desperation. A young boy cornered into a wall by a large white wolf. A young boy destined for death.

Anna didn't think, she didn't have time. She flew herself ten feet until she was in front of the boy, and hugged him, her back shielding him from the vicious wolf who had just begun to leap. Anna, in her last moments, thanked the group for keeping her in great shape. That was her last thought.

"I'm sorry Davis." She whispered into the shocked boy's ear. She waited for the blow.

It never came.

Apperentley someone else had heard the boy's cry for help. Someone else heard her scream, because all she saw from the corner of her eye, was a large shadow being thrust in between her and the beast.

"No!" A strangled cry rose into the air, which was once caked in blood shed, was now completely silent as the boy with the scar ran in between the two, and pulled out his sword.

He pulled out his sword just as the wolf's teeth and claws sunk into his stomach and chest. A gurgling cry broke into the silence as the boy fell to the ground, sword clanking into the ground.

"X!" A young man's voice sounded in pain behind the wolf, who was starting to move in on the two helpless children behind the boy. Garrett sunk his sword into the neck of the great white beast, soaking it's glossy fur in sticky red blood. The boy threw the body aside, and sunk to the floor. He reached out and grabbed X's head, and cradled it in his hands.

"No no no no no… Philip, X, Phil, talk to me. Talk to me buddy." He cried into the hair of the dying boy, and Anna just watched. That's all she could do. Davis fainted behind her, and the other boys had let the remaining wolves run off.

X coughed, blood spurting out of his mouth.  
"A-Anna." The words were barely recognizable, they spurted more blood from his lips. Anna quickly snapped out of it and crawled forward.

"Shh… It's ok. It'll be fine. Garrett, get the sled. Now!" She soothed the helpless boy, and ordered Garrett at the same time, her voice changing like the weather in April.

"Ahh Nah. Sing me a sonngg." X's voice was beginning to drawl and become chipped in words. Anna felt soundless tears fall down her face.

"Ok. I'll sing for you." Anna nodded, laughing shakily as she held onto her best friends head.

"The sung. Sing the sung hall eh lu la." Anna quickly identified the song the two used to sing together on the hill they always met at. She nodded her head, laughing again which made more tears fall down her face and onto the blood covered face of her only friend for the past four years.

"Quick, Anna, help me load him onto the sled!" Garrett's worried voice cried at her, and she immediately got up and lifted him onto the sled, once again getting into position to hold his head. She stroked his hair as all the other kids climbed in, but they left her and garrett to hold one row, and he gave the reigns to Jakob. We started quickly, as she started to sing. X's eyes fluttered open.

"_**I heard there was a secret cord, **_

_**that David played, and it pleased the Lord"**_

_**X's eyes lit up, as the fluttered, blood still stainging the white shirt on his chest. **_

"_**But you don't really care for music do you?**_

_**Well it goes like this the fourth the fifth, the minor fall, and the major lift,**_

_**The baffled king composing, hallelujah."**_

It struck Anna at that moment, it may be her last conversation with her best friend, with her brother.

Despite the tears falling down her face, her voice was surprisingly strong.

"_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah"**_ She strung out each hallelujah, letting her voice fill her dying friend's ears. He smiled, and she smiled.

"_**Maybe there's a God above, and all I've ever learned from love,**_

_**Was how to shoot at someone who out drew you,**_

_**Well it's not a cry that you hear at night,**_

_**It's not somebody who's seen the light,**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken-"**_

Anna's final chord of the song was broken by Garrett's cold voice.

"Anna you have to jump. Now. We'll take X back to our hospital. This is safer for all of us. We don't want to be known for injuring the princess' physical or…" He looked her up and down "-Mental health."

Anna didn't even argue. She knew what had to be done. She was past the point of arguing. She turned to look at her best friend for the last time in her life, and she leaned over and sing songed in his ear one last thing.

"_**Hallelujah"**_

Then she kissed his cheek.

Then she jumped.

She felt herself flying through the air before she hit the ground with a cold and hard thump. She cried out in pain as an arrow of heat passed through her arm, and she felt like someone took a sledge hammer and smashed her arm into little pieces then glued them back together again.

She shook it off, she needed to get home. She looked up and noticed it was sunrise. Her parents would wake her up for school in twenty minutes. She saw her castle was fifteen minutes away. She felt no grief at the moment, it didn't even sink in yet. She ran as fast as she could. Her mind going into fumes as she hyperventilated, the stress of the day getting to her as she ran through the forest she jumped into, and stumbled into the streets of Arendelle.

Gasps were heard from all around her, citizens going to work, Children going to school. They had all seen the 15 year old Princess Anna of Arendelle in blood soaked ice harvesters clothes with tears streaming down her face and her hair down and frozen.

That's when she collapsed.

**Song 'Halleljuah' was written and belongs to Leonard Cohen. **

**I left most of the song out, because it didn't fit with the chapter.**


End file.
